Unfair
by LiaZoldyck-chan
Summary: Tetsuya dengan senang hati menunggu Seijuurou kembali ke kerajaan mereka, namun setelah kembali Seijuurou tidak kembali seorang diri dan melanggar janjinya dengan Tetsuya / AkaxKuro / RR
1. Chapter 1

**Unfair**

**Chap.1 **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Diclamir :**

**Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei.**

**Warning :**

**Gaje, OOC(mungkin), Typo(masih eksis, sepertinya), BL, M-preg.**

**Pairing :**

**AkaxKuro/AkaxFuri**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kerajaan Teiko adalah kerajaan besar yang dipimpin oleh seorang raja yang terkenal tidak terkalahkan dan juga keabsolutannya serta kemampuan emperor eyes-nya yang bernama Akashi Seijuurou. Seperti raja-raja pada umumnya ia memiliki seorang ratu, bukan hanya sebagai seorang ratu tapi juga sebagai seseorang yang begitu dicintai oleh Seijuurou. Orang itu bernama Kuroko Tetsuya yang kini sudah menjadi Akashi Tetsuya. Tetsuya memang bukan seorang wanita, ia seorang pemuda yang terkenal karena minim ekspresi dan juga hawa keberadaannya yang tipis. Tapi semua itu terlihat indah dan sempurna dimata seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Walau Tetsuya adalah seorang pria namun sifatnya yang begitu lembut sama seperti seorang wanita pada umumnya. Dan itu pula yang memantapkan niat Seijuurou untuk menikahi Tetsuya dan menjadikannya ratu. Nyentrik memang, namun hal itu sudah biasa untuk beberapa kerajaan, terlebih siapa yang berani menantang keabsolutan seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

Saat ini Seijuurou tengah memimpin pasukannya untuk berperang memperluas wilayah kerajaannya. Tetsuya pun hanya bisa menunggu dengan sabar dan berdoa agar Seijuurou menang dan pulang dengan selamat, walau Seijuurou tidak terkalahkan tapi apa salahnya tetap mendoakan orang yang kita cintai.

Tetsuya senang ketika mendapat kabar bahwa Seijuurou memenangkan perang dan berhasil memperluas wilayah kerajaannya dan juga Seijuurou kini tengah dalam perjalanan pulang menuju kerajaan Teiko. Tetsuya pun menyiapkan acara penyambutan sang suami dan juga acara pesta ulang tahun Seijuurou yang memang bertepatan dengan hari kedatangan Seijuurou. Tetsuya bahkan turun tangan sendiri untuk menyiapkan pesta itu. Berbagai macam persiapan sudah mencapai delapan puluh persen, tentunya Tetsuya dibantu dengan setia oleh pengawal pribadinya yaitu Midorima Kazunari. Midorima Kazunari sendiri adalah pasangan dari Midorima Shintarou yang merupakan dokter khusus keluarga kerajaan di kerajaan Teiko. Tetsuya senang mendapat pengawal pribadi seperti Kazunari karena sifat ceria yang pengawal bahkan Tetsuya enggan menyebutnya pengawal karena Kazunari sudah seperti sahabatnya sendiri begitupun Midorima.

Kini Tetsuya tengah berada disebuah hall untuk mengawasi pendekoran ruangan, Seijuurou adalah orang yang menyukai kesempurnaan jadi wajarlah kalau ia mempersiapkannya sesempurna mungkin. Namun entah kenapa Tetsuya hari ini merasa ada yang aneh dengan kondisi tubuhnya. Seperti tadi pagi ia harus muntah-muntah dan sekarang kepalanya terasa sangan pening. Kazunari berkali-kali memintanya istirahat namun Tetsuya enggan mengikuti permintaan Kazunari karena ia masih harus mengawasi persiapan pesta untuk sang suami.

**Bruk.**

Tetsuya mendadak pingsan dan para pengawal istana langsung mendekati Tetsuya dan Kazunari menyuruh pengawal lain untuk membawa Tetsuya ke kamarnya dan ia akan memanggil Midorima untuk memeriksa keadaan Tetsuya.

Sudah tiga puluh menit Tetsuya pingsan dan kini Tetsuya sudah mulai sadar dan membuka matanya. Kazunari pun nampak tenang dan itu pun terjadi pada Midorima.

"Kazu-kun."

"Ha'I Tet-chan."

"Hem… aku kenapa dan kepala-ku masih terasa pening."

"Tetsu… kau tidak apa-apa, kepala-mu pusing karena kau mengurangi porsi sarapan-mu tadi pagi dan aku punya kabar baik untuk-mu." Jelas Midorima pada Tetsuya.

"Apa kabar baiknya, Midorima-kun ?"

"Selamat Tetsu…. Kau hamil."

.

.

.

Malamnya Tetsuya kesulitan untuk memejamkan matanya. Ia sungguh senang dengan apa yang Midorima sampaikan siang tadi kepadanya. Sungguh, ia ingin cepat hari esok dan memberitahukan semuanya pada Seijuurou. Saking senangnya, Tetsuya bahkan langsung mengabari sahabatnya Kagami Taiga, Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta, Murasakibara Atsushi, Himuro Tatsuya dan juga beberapa senpai dan teman yang dekat dengannya semasa ia menempuh pendidikan dulu. Dan semuanya mengucapkan selamat pada Tetsuya dan turut berbahagia bahkan Kise yang paling antusias menyelamatinya. Sungguh, kebahagiannya lengkap kalau Seijuurou sudah mengetahuinya.

"Kau harus tumbuh dengan sehat ya nak, Okaa-sama akan menjaga-mu sebaik mungkin. Okaa-sama janji." Ucap Tetsuya sembari mengelus perutnya yang masih rata.

.

.

.

Hari yang ditunggu oleh Tetsuya akhirnya tiba. Tetsuya mengenakan kimono terbaiknya untuk menyambut snag suami tecintanya. Walau pagi hari harus mengalami mual-mual tapi itu tidak mengahalangi semangat Tetsuya untuk menyambut sang suami sebaik mungkin. Tetsuya bahkan sudah meminta Kazunari untuk merapihkan kamarnya dan menaruh bunga mawar merah dan juga lilin beraroma terapi dikamarnya untuk malamnya ia akan melepas rindu dengan sang suami. Ah semua rencana-rencana sudah tersusun rapih dikepala Testuya dan sekarang saatnya pelaksanaan rencana-rencana itu.

Rombongan pasukan Seijuurou memasuki area istana dan Tetsuya berdiri menunggu sang suami untuk menghampirinya. Senyum tidak lepas dari wajah Tetsuya, dan membuat semua para penjaga, serta pelayan istana turut bahagia melihat sang ratu tengah berbahagia.

Sosok yang begitu dirindukan Tetsuya menampakan dirinya dan tersenyum lembut kearahnya dan Tetsuya pun membalas senyum lembut tersebut. Ya Seijuurou berjalan menghampiri sosok sang istri yang menantinya dan langsung memeluk tubuh sang istri dan aroma vanilla memenuhi indra penciumannya. Aroma yang selalu ia rindukan, dihari-harinya tanpa Tetsuya disampingnya.

"Tadaima, Tetsuya."

"Okaerinasai, Sei-kun."

Kecupan singkat dibibir Tetsuya diberikan oleh Seijuurou. Namun semua kebahagian Tetsuya berlalu seperti angina yang bertiup kencang, setelah Seijuurou mengatakan hal yang sangat amat menyakitkan untuknya.

"Tetsuya, kau juga harus menyambut Kouki. Ia selir-ku."

Kalimat pendek itu membuat Tetsuya merasa tersambar petir disiang hari. Apalagi setelah Seijuurou mengenalkan seorang pemdua bersurai coklat kepadanya yang ia katakana sebagai selirnya yang berarti istri Seijuurou yang lainnya.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Akashi Kouki." Ucap pemuda itu mengenalkan dirinya pada Tetsuya.

Tetsuya tidak lantas langsung menjawab. Dadanya masih terasa sesak dan pikirannya begitu amat sangat berantakan. Rasanya air matanya siap meluncur kapan saja, kalau ia tidak menahannya.

"Akashi Tetsuya, salam kenal juga Kouki-kun."

Dengan suara gemetar Tetsuya membalas perkenalan Kouki. Kazunari sebagai seorang yang dekat dengan Tetsuya tahu kalau sahabatnya itu tengah dalam masa-masa tersulitnya. Terlebih dihari yang sudah ditunggunya, sang suami yang begitu dicintainya membawa seseorang yang dikenalkan sebagai pasangan hidupnya juga. Tapi Tetsuya tidak menunjukan kegundahan hatinya dan tetap ramah tersenyum menyambut Kouki.

Rencana tetaplah rencana. Tetsuya selalu mengamini perkataan Midorima "Manusia berusaha dan Tuhan yang menentukan", semua rencana Tetsuya berjalan walau tidak semuanya. Malam hari yang ia rencanakan untuk melepas rasa rindu harus ditunda karena sang suami harus menjalani malam pertamanya dengan Kouki.

Tetsuya bahkan tidak menyangka kalau alasan Seijuurou menikahi Kouki karena kerajaan Kouki kalah dan mengajukan perdamaian dengan pernikahan Seijuurou dengan Kouki. Mengejutkannya, Seijuurou menyetujui hal tersebut dan menikahi Kouki.

Air mata Tetsuya mengalir membasahi pipinya, tangannya mengelus perutnya yang kini terisi benih Seijuurou. Tetsuya menyimpan begitu banyak kekecewaan terhadap Seijuurou terlebih Seijuurou sudah melanggar janjinya sebelum mereka menikah.

**Flashback**

_Tetsuya tengah asik membaca buku dibawah sebuah pohon yang cukup besar dihalaman istana. Pahanya dijadikan bantal oleh Seijuurou yang tengah menutup matanya yang seolah-olah tidur. Ya Tetsuya yakin kalau Seijuurou tidak benar-benar tidur melainkan tengah menikmati waktu bermanja-manja dengan dirinya. _

_Tetsuya mengelus sayang surai scarlet sang kekasih, Tetsuya bahkan melihat senyum menghiasi wajah tampan Seijuurou._

"_Mau sampai kapan Sei-kun pura-pura tidur ?"_

_Kekehan terdengar dari Seijuurou. Perlahan Seijuurou menampakan iris heterechrome yang begitu menghipnotis Tetsuya. seijuurou pun bangun dan duduk didepan Tetsuya._

"_Nah Tetsuya, mau kah kau menikah denganku ?"_

_Blush. Wajah Tetsuya memerah mendengar lamaran dari sang kekasih. Seijuurou merogoh kantong jasnya dan mengeluarkan kota kecil berwarna merah dan membuka kotak itu yang berisi sebuah cincin._

"_Sei-kun, aku tidak mau menikah dengan seorang calon raja ka-"_

"_Karena seorang raja bisa memiliki pendamping hidup lebih dari satu ? oh ayolah Tetsuya ini bukan pertama kalinya aku melamarmu dan mengatakan kalau aku tidak akan menikah dengan siapapun lagi selain dirimu. Kau bisa memegang janjiku ini." _

"_Sei-kun, tidak sopan memotong pembicaraan orang."_

"_Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan."_

"_Aku tidak mengalihkan pembicaraan."_

"_Kalau begitu jawab."_

"_Apa janji Sei-kun bisa ku pegang ?"_

"_Tentu."_

"_Kalau begitu jawabanku kali ini, iya aku bersedia."_

_Seijuurou mengenakan cincin itu dijari manis Tetsuya dan kemuadian mengecup bibir merah Tetsuya._

"_Aku mencintai Tetsuya, sangat."_

**End Flashback**

Tetsuya semakin terisak setelah mengingat kenangan manisnya dulu bersama Seijuurou. Berbagai macam pertanyaan memenuhi kepalanya saat ini, apa Seijuurou sudah tidak mencintainya lagi, dan lainnya. Kazunari yang berada didepan pintu kamar Tetsuya yang awalnya ingin mengantarkan vitamin, mengurungkan niatannya setelah mendengar isakan Testuya.

"Kau harus sabar dan kaut ya, Tet-chan."

.

.

.

Pagi harinya Tetsuya sudah berpakaian rapi dan meminta beberapa pengawalnya untuk menyiapkan perbekalan untuknya karena ia berencana mengunjungi kerajaan Touo, tempat kedua sahabatnya yaitu Aomine Daiki dan Kise Ryouta. Kazunari yang mendengar Tetsuya pagi-pagi sudah besiap untuk pergi, langsung berlari menghampiri Tetsuya.

"Tet-chan."

"Ohayou Kazu-chan."

"Ya ohayou, Tet-chan. Tet-chan benar kau akan pergi ke Touo ?"

"Iya. Aku mau mengunjungi Aomine-kun dan Kise-kun."

"Sudah izin pada Sei-chan ?"

"Belum."

"Kenapa ?"

"Biar nanti Kazu-chan saja yang menyampaikan ke Sei-kun."

"Jadi aku tidak ikut ?"

"Tidak usah. Kasian Midorima-kun kalau ditinggal oleh Kazu-chan lama-lama."

"Kau berniat pergi lama ?"

"Belum tahu juga."

"Tet-chan."

"Tidak apa Kazu-chan, aku hanya butuh waktu untuk diriku sendiri."

"Baiklah."

Tetsuya sudah pergi meninggalkan kerajaan Teiko. Kazunari hanya bisa menghela nafas berat karena jujur saja ia khawatir dengan kondisi Tetsuya terlebih saat ini Tetsuya tengah hamil. Ah iya bahkan Tetsuya belum memberitahukan kehamilannya pada Seijuurou. Kazunari pun memasuki kembali istana dan memeriksa persiapan makan pagi untuk sang raja dan selir barunya.

.

.

.

Seijuurou dan juga selir barunya memasuki ruang makan. Kazunari memperhatikan jalan sang selir baru yang terseok-seok dibelakang Seijuurou. Seijuurou pun duduk dibangku tempat biasa ia duduk yaitu diujung meja makan. Seijuurou pun merasa ganjal karena tidak menemukan sosok sang istri lainnya, diruang makan.

"Kazunari."

"Ha'I Seijuurou-sama."

"Mana Testuya ?"

"Tetsuya-sama sudah pergi untuk kunjungan ke kerajaan Touo pagi tadi."

"Apa? Kenapa Tetsuya tidak izin pada-ku ?"

"Tetsuya-sama tidak mau mengganggu Seijuurou-sama. Jadi meminta saya untuk menyampaikan izinnya pada Seijuurou-sama mengenai kepergiannya."

Seijuurou tidak menjawab dan langsung memakan sarapannya. Rasa kesal jelas terlihat di air wajah Seijuuorou. Tidak sampai lima belas menit, Seijuurou menyudahi sarapannya dan keluar ruang makan.

.

.

.

Seijuurou memasuki ruang pribadinya dengan Tetsuya. Terlihat masih banyaknya bunga mawar merah dan lilin aroma terapi yang menghiasi kamar itu.

"Kau menyiapkan ini untukkuu, Tetsuya." Gumam Seijuurou lirih.

Seijuurou pun meninggalkan ruangan itu dan berjalan menuju tempat sahabat sekaligus rivalnya yaitu Midorima Shintarou. Mereka rival bukan dalam artian permusuhan yang sengit, mereka rival sebagai lawan main shogi. Tepat seperti dugaan Seijuurou. Midorima tengah berada dalam ruang kerjanya dan sibuk dengan lembaran-lembaran kertas didepannya.

"Shintarou."

Midorima pun menolah dan menemukan Seijuurou berdiri didepan ruang kerjanya. Ia pun meletakan kertas yang tengah di pegangnya.

"Masuklah, Akashi."

"Lebih baik kita berbicara di kebun mawarku saja. Aku tidak menyukai aroma medis dalam ruanganmu."

"Siapa yang setuju berbicara denganmu sekarang, aku sibuk Akashi."

"Shintarou permintaan raja itu absolut, bukan ?"

"Jangan menggunakan jabatan untuk memaksaku, Akashi."

"Lucky Itemmu hari ini adalah mawar putihkan, akanku petikan special olehku sendiri dikebunku kalau kau mau ikut minum teh denganku. Kapan lagi aku berbaik hati kan ?"

Tawaran menggiurkan, ya sekali-kali mengerjai Seijuurou tidak apa bukan, itulah pikiran Midorima. Lagi pula sepertinya ada hal yang penting yang mau Seijuurou bicarakan karena jarang pula ia menawarkan hal yang menguntungkan sepihak.

Seijuurou menepati janjinya dengan memetikan secara langsung lucky item Midorima hari ini. Kini, keduanya pun tengah duduk disebuah gazebo ditengah kebun mawar. Jangan lupakan, papan shogi yang berada diantara mereka.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu yang kedua, Akashi. Aku mendengar dari Kazunari kalau pasanganmu yang baru terseok-seok jalannya, apa malam pertama yang panas."

"Sejak kapan kau kepo soal urusan ranjangku, Shintarou."

"Aku tidak kepo."

"Terserah."

"Aku terkejut kau menikah lagi, aku kira hanya Tetsu saja cukup."

"Aku menikah karena menerima perjanjain damai dengan kerajaan Seirin."

"Alasan klasik untuk seorang raja."

"Kau banyak bicara ya sekarang, Shintarou."

"Aku memang seperti ini. Ah iya aku lupa menyelamatimu untuk satu hal lagi."

"Apa ? kau mau menyelamatiku karena aku sukses membuat Kouki berjalan terseok karena membuktikan kegagahanku ?"

"Lihat sekarang siapa yang mulai membahas urusan ranjangnya."

"Lalu apa yang mau kau selamati lagi ?"

"Selamat karena akan menjadi seorang ayah."

"Maksudmu ?"

"Kau tidak tahu, Akashi ?"

"Tahu apa ?"

"Tetsu, hamil."

.

.

.

Seijuurou menyuruh pengawalnya menyiapkan kepergiannya ke kerajaan Touo untuk menjemput Tetsuya-nya. Seijuurou merutuki dirinya, kenapa kemarin malam ia malah menghabiskan waktu dengan Kouki bukan Tetsuya yang jelas-jelas tengah mengandung anaknya. Seijuurou sungguh menyesal karena harusnya dari awal ia peka soal kondisi Tetsuya.

"Maaf Tetsuya…. Maaf karena aku tidak peka kondisimu."

**-T.B.C-**

**Multichip lagi. Ya entah lah, kenapa.**

**Nah. Reader-san silakan berikan Review kalian untuk fic ini yah **

**Sankyu.**

**Jaa-na.**


	2. Chapter 2

**UNFAIR**

**.**

**.**

**Chap II**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hamparan rumput hijau begitu tersaji didepan mata dan memberikan ketenangan dan juga kenyamanan untuk dipandangi. Tetsuya memilih untuk menyandarkan diri disebuah pohon besar untuk duduk dan menikmati pemandangan indah didepannya. Bukan hanya padang rumput namun sebuah danau dengan air berwarna biru cerah menambah keindahan untuk dipandang. Bebek yang berenang didanau bergerombol menjadi pemanis untuk sang danau dan kupu-kupu berwarna-warni menjadi pemanis untuk sang padang rumput. Satu senyuman menghiasi wajah manis Tetsuya yang tengah menikmati maha karya Tuhan didepannya.

Kiyoshi Teppei, pengawal pribadi Tetsuya tidak bisa untuk tidak ikut tersenyum melihat sang ratu tersenyum dengan begitu indahnya. Kiyoshi tahu kalau sang ratu tengah bersedih dengan apa yang terjadi dikerajaan.

"Tetsuya-sama, apa kita jadi melanjutkan perjalanan ke Touo ?"

"Sepertinya tidak Kiyoshi-san. Aku ingin disini untuk sementara dan kita akan kembali ke Teiko setelahnya, aku tidak mau membuat Sei-kun marah karena pergi tanpa pamit dengannya terlebih dahulu."

"Baiklah, saya akan menunggu Tetsuya-sama."

"Terima kasih, Kiyoshi-san."

Tetsuya kembali memandangi pemandangan indah alam didepannya dan tangan kanannya mengelus perut yang masih rata namun sudah ada janin yang kelak akan menjadi seorang anak. Satu senyuman lagi mengembang diwajah Tetsuya, ia bahagia karena ia dikarunia untuk bisa mengandung seorang anak. Tetsuya mulai menerka-nerka bagaimana wajah anaknya kelak apakah akan mirip dengannya atau dengan sang suami, Akashi Seijuurou.

"Kalau nanti lahir kau harus bisa membanggakan untuk Sei-kun yah nak." Satu tetes cairan bening membasahi pipi Tetsuya. Lama-kelamaan tetesan bening itu semakin banyak mengalir dan isakan keluar dari mulut Tetsuya.

.

.

Seijuurou ditemani beberapa pengawal pribadinya menunggani kudanya dengan cepat. Seijuurou hanya ingin secepatnya bertemu dengan Tetsuya-nya, ingin secepat mungkin meminta maaf pada Tetsuya-nya, dan Seijuurou ingin secepat mungkin berterima kasih pada Tetsuya-nya yang telah memberikan kebahagian padanya dengan mengandung seorang anak yang memang Seijuurou inginkan untuk menjadi pelengkap keluarga kecil mereka.

Seijuurou mulai mengurai kecepatan laju kudanya setelah melihat beberapa pasukan dari kerajaannya tengah menepi. Seijuurou pun tersenyum karena ia akan segera bertemu dengan Tetsuyanya.

"Selamat siang, Seijuurou-sama." Ucap Kiyoshi sembari memberikan hormat pada sang raja.

"Dimana Tetsuya ?" Tanya Seijuurou to the point.

"Tetsuya-sama, sedang berada dipadang rumbut untuk beristirahat."

Seijuurou pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat yang Kiyoshi katakan. Seijuurou sangat hafal dengan tempat dimana ia berada saat ini, Mirecle land. Sebuah padang rumput yang indah dengan danau dan kebun Bunga yang menabah keindahan padang rumput itu dan juga tempat favorit Tetsuyanya untuk menenangkan diri bila ia tengah bersedih. Satu percikan penyesalan bergelung dihati Seijuurou. Seijuurou tentunya sadar betul apa yang membuat Tetsuyanya bersedih saat ini dan itu semua karena dirinya.

Seijuurou akhirnya menemukan Tetsuyanya yang tengah tertidur dengan damainya dengan pohon besar yang rindang sebagai sandaran. Seijuurou tidak ingin membangunkan Tetsuya dan melangkahkan kakinya sepalan mungkin untuk mendekati Tetsuya.

.

.

Suara cicitan burung dan juga terik sinar matahari membuat Tetsuya menggeliat dalam tidurnya Karena merasa tidak nyaman terutama sinar matahari yang begitu menyilaukan. Perlahan Tetsuya membuka kedua matanya dan beberapa kali berkedip untuk bisa menyesuaikan sinar matahari dalam indra pengeliatannya.

"Ohayou, Tetsuya."

Sebuah suara masuk kedalam indra pendengaran Tetsuya dan Tetsuya pun melirik seseorang yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada disebelahnya.

"Sei-kun ?"

"Ohayou, Tetsuya."

"Eh? Ano… ohayou, Sei-kun."

Seijuurou menarik Tetsuya untuk berseder didada bidangnya. Tetsuya pun terkejut karena ia belum sama sekali mendapatkan penjalasan kenapa sosok pendamping hidupnya kini berada disini bersamanya. Tapi semua hanya dipendam Tetsuya karena Tetsuya memilih untuk menikmati aroma mint yang mengisi indra penciumannya, aroma yang dirindukannya dan aroma yang begitu memabukan untuknya.

"Maaf untuk semuanya, Tetsuya. Maaf aku tidak menepati janjiku, maaf telah membuatmu bersedih."

Tetsuya pun melepaskan dirinya dari rengkuhan Seijuurou dan menatap manik heterochrome milik orang yang sangat dicintainya. Tetsuya bisa melihat sebuah kesedihan dan penyesalan dalam manik yang biasanya menampilkan kepercayaan diri tingi dan juga penuh dengan keabsolutan.

"Tapi kenapa Sei-kun melakukannya ? apa aku kurang untu~"

"Tidak ada satu kekurangan darimu untukku Tetsuya." Potong Seijuurou.

"Lalu?"

"Ini semua karena nafsu dan kebodohanku. Aku bodoh karena mendahului nafsuku dibanding akal sehatku. Aku tahu aku sudah membuatmu sedih dan kecewa, aku akan mengembalikan semua ke awal lagi Tetsuya. hanya kau dan aku."

"Apa menurutmu itu adil, Sei-kun. Sei-kun tidak bisa melakukan itu. Itu akan sangat menyakitkan untuk Kouki-kun."

"Aku tidak peduli padanya, aku hanya peduli pada Tetsuya-ku."

"Tidak Sei-kun. Aku memang ingin semua kembali seperti semua hanya ada aku dan Sei-kun namun Sei-kun harus bisa bertanggung jawab dengan semua keputusan Sei-kun."

.

.

Seijuurou dan Tetsuya kembali ke istana mereka, Tetsuya senang karena sepanjang perjalanan mereka kembali kekerajaan Seijuurou banyak berbicara tentang bagaimana masa depan mereka, Tetsuya, Seijuurou dan bayi mereka. Sinar kebahagian jelas nampak diwajah yang biasanya selalu dingin, tentu saja sebagai pendamping hidup Tetsuya akan selalu berusaha menjadi yang terbaik walau kini dalam kehidupan rumah tangga mereka tidak hanya ada dirinya dan Seijuurou tapi ada Kouki.

.

.

Kazunari tengah memperhatikan selir baru kerajaan Teiko yang kini tengah menata sebuah cermin besar disudut kamarnya, Kazunari jelas penasaran dengan kaca besar itu karena terlihat si selir baru begitu menjaganya. Terbesit didalam pikiran paling buruknya, kaca itu mempunyai kekuatan majic, kekuatan yang bahkan bisa membuat seorang Akashi Seijuurou takluk untuk menikahi selir yang dilihat dari sudut manapun terlampau biasa aja.

"Kazu-chan."

Kazunari mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu masuk ruangan peribadi si selir dan menemukan sosok transparan yang melampaikan tangannya meminta untuk dirinya mendekat. Kazunari mengangguk mengerti, namun sebelum ia keluar ruangan tentu ia akan pamit pada si selir, bagaimana pun juga selir harus tetap diperlakukan bagai seorang ratu walaupun jelas derajat mereka berbeda dengan sang ratu.

Kazunari mengikuti sosok transparan itu sampai akhirnya sosok transparan itu masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan dan Kazunari pun masuk ke dalam ruangan itu juga.

"Ada Shige-chan ? kenapa memanggilku kesini ?" Tanya Kazunari pada sosok Ogiwara Shigehiro, hantu yang penghuni kerajaan Teiko yang merupakan sahabatnya dan juga sahabat sang ratu.

"Siapa pria yang tadi ada didalam ruangan itu ?"

"Oh dia selir baru Sei-chan, Kouki-kun, namanya. Ada apa ?"

"Aku merasa dia bukan orang yang baik, lalu dimana Tet-chan ? aku mendengar desas-desus ini istana ini kalau Tet-chan hamil ?"

"Errr… darimana pemikiranmu itu, Shige-chan ? Tet-chan sedang keluar mungkin malam nanti kembali ke istana bersama Sei-chan dan benar Tet-chan hamil, sungguh ini anugerah yang paling indah untuk seisi istana terutama bagi Sei-chan dan juga Tet-chan."

"Aku hanya melihat auranya terlalu kelam, Aku ingin menemui Tet-chan yang menyampaikan selamat pada Tet-chan."

"Mungkin karena kerajaannya baru saja ditaklukan Sei-chan makanya auranya kelam karena masih memikirkan kerajaannya. Kau bisa kembali besok pagi untuk menemui Tet-chan dan jangan ganggu Tet-chan dan Sei-chan malam ini, mengerti ?"

"Yayayaya aku paham, tapi bukankah orang hamil tidak boleh melakukan itu ?"

"Kata siapa, kata Shin-chan boleh kok asal jangan terlalu panas saja hehehehe."

.

.

Sampai di Teiko, Seijuurou dan Tetsuya disambut beberapa pelayan istana dan juga Kouki.

"Selamat malam, Seijuurou-sama dan Tetsuya-sama." Kouki membungkukan badannya untuk memberikan salam pada ratu dan juga raja didepannya.

"Kazunari, bisa tolong panggilkan Shintarou-san untuk keruanganku ?" Ucap Tetsuya mengabaikan sosok Kouki yang memberikannya salam.

"Eh? Iya nanti saya akan sampaikan, Tetsuya-sama."

Setelahnya Tetsuya berjalan tanpa menghiraukan sosok Kouki yang menyambutnya. Akashi jelas mengikuti apa yang Tetsuya lakukan. Kazunari yang mengenal sosok sang ratu yang biasanya selalu ramah jelas terkejut karena Tetsuya bersikap sangat dingin bahkan mengabaikan orang lain.

"Ah ya aku lupa, Kazunari perintahkan beberapa pelayan istana untuk membereskan menara yang ada diujung belakang istana ini karena mulai malam ini juga Kouki akan tinggal disana dan pastikan tidak ada satupun barang milik Kouki tertinggal didalam istana, aku tidak mau Kouki menginjakan kakinya ke dalam istana tanpa seizinku kalau Kouki melakukannya dengan diam-diam potong kakinya itu." Ucap Tetsuya yang menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang tajam sosok Kouki yang terkejut mendengar semua kata-kata Tetsuya.

"B-baik, Tetsuya-sama, saya laksanakan perintah anda."

Seringai pun menghiasi wajah tampan milik Akashi Tetsuya malam itu, wajah yang untuk beberapa orang sangat mengerikan bahkan untuk Akashi Seijuurou sekalipun.

**T. B. C –**

_**Akhirnya bisa juga mengupdate cerita ini yang sebenarnya saya sendiri bingung harus melanjutkannya seperti apa karena buntu hehehe**_

_**Tapi karena banyak reader yang berharap cerita ini untuk tetp dilanjut maka saya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan cerita dengan sedikir bumbu majic hehehe…**_

_**Mungkin lanjutan cerita ini akan sangat lama di update Karena banyaknya tugas menumpuk diakhir semester yang deadline minta diselesaikan **___

_**Akhir kata, silakan memberikan review dan ah bahkan bisa memerikan masukan jalan cerita kedepannya hehehe….**_

_**Sankyu **___


	3. Chapter 3

**UNFAIR **

**.**

**.**

**Chap. III**

**.**

**.**

Pengusiran Kouki oleh Tetsuya menjadi bahan pembicaraan yang ramai di antara pelayan-pelayan istana, terlebih sikap Tetsuya yang biasanya dikenal baik hati dan juga ramah berubah menjadi dingin dan menyeramkan. Bahkan sampai beredar isu kalau Kouki dirantai layaknya hewan. Isu-isu negatif semakin ramai dan tentunya mengganggu Seijuurou yang sebenarnya malas mengurusi hal-hal yang tidak penting. Mengganggu karena Seijuurou tidak ingin Tetsuya merasa tertekan dengan isu-isu itu karena tentu tidak baik untuk kondisi kehamilannya. Seijuurou sendiri tidak menanyakan alasan Tetsuya mengusir Kouki dari Istana utama karena bagi Seijuurou semua yang Tetsuya lakukan sudah benar karena hanya seorang ratulah yang bisa tinggal di istana utama.

"Penggal kepala orang yang sudah membuat isu negatif tentang Tetsuya, aku sudah jengah dengan isu-isu busuk itu."

Satu titah Seijuurou dan membuat semua pelayan istana bungkam untuk tidak membicarakan isu-isu tentang Tetsuya kembali.

.

.

"Tet-chan."

Tetsuya menoleh dan menemukan sosok Ogiwara yang kini sudah duduk dibangku yang berada disebelahnya.

"Doumo Ogiwara-kun."

"Bagaimana kabarmu Tet-chan ?"

"Seperti yang Ogiwara-kun lihat, aku baik-baik saja, Sei-kun sudah sangat baik menjagaku."

"Baguslah."

Tetsuya terus memperhatikan sosok astral yang duduk disebelahnya. Tetsuya tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang ingin Ogiwara sampaikan padanya namun Ogiwara terlihat ragu untuk menyampaikannya.

"Kalau ada yang mau Ogiwara-kun katakan lebih baik katakan saja, aku mau mendengarkan ko semua cerita Ogiwara-kun."

"Hah… Sulit memang menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu Tet-chan. Tapi aku ragu sekali mengatakannya tapi entah kenapa kalau tidak aku katakan kelak akan menjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu."

"Aku mendengarkanmu Ogiwara-kun jadi katakanlah."

"Ini tentang Kouki."

"Kouki ?"

"Iya, selir itu entah kenapa setiap kali aku melihatnya di menara ia selalu saja dikelilingi aura menyeramkan bahkan saat aku pertama kali melihatnya pun demikian. Aku merasa kalau Kouki berbahaya jadi lebih baik Tet-chan harus berjaga diri, aku pasti mengawasinya untuk Tet-chan hanya saja Tet-chan harus bisa lebih menjaga diri."

"Ogiwara-kun, terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Sebenarnya aku merasakan hal yang sama. Malam itu saat kembali ke istana dan aku melihat Kouki rasanya aneh, ada aura negatif yang berada didekat Kouki itulah alasanku memindahkannya ke menara belakang istana. Aku sudah meminta Kazunari untuk mencari tahu tentang Kouki, terima kasih kalau Ogiwara-kun mau membantuku untuk mengawasi Kouki."

"Sudah mengatakannya pada Sei-chan ?"

"Belum, kalau Sei-kun mengetahuinya, bisa dipastikan kalau ia akan memerintahkan seseorang untuk memenggal Kouki dan bukankah itu tidak adil, Sei-kun yang membawa Kouki ke dalam istana dan Sei-kun juga yang membunuhnya, setidaknya bila akhirnya Sei-kun membunuh Kouki harus ada alasan yang jelas."

"Jadi itu alasan Tet-chan memindahkan Kouki ke menara belakang ?"

"Ya. Tapi aku sendiri ragu apakah keputusan itu tepat atau tidak."

"Tet-chan melakukannya untuk melindungi selir itu, jadi aku rasa harusnya selir itu tahu diri untuk tidak menyalahkanmu."

"Tetsuya ?"

Tetsuya menoleh dan menemukan Seijuurou yang berjalan menghampirinya dan ketika ia melihat bangku yang diduduki oleh Ogiwara sebelumnya kini sudah kosong.

.

.

Menara belakang istana, adalah tempat yang tidak pernah dijamah oleh penghuni istana sejak terjadi kebakaran besar didalamnya. Tempat itu dibiarkan kosong walau sudah mendapat renovasi, tempat pos penjagaan untuk mengawasi aktivitas didalam istana dulunya yang kini sudah dipindahkan ke bangunan baru yang terletak cukup jauh. Menara yang jauh keberadaannya dari hiru-pikuk kehidupan didalam istana nan megah kerjaan Teiko.

Didalam menara itu kini terisi oleh seorang selir istana yang baru saja menginjakan kakinya di kerjaan Teiko yang bahkan belum genap satu minggu. Semuanya karena titah sang ratu, selir itu tinggal dan menetap didalam menara dengan penjagaan ketat dan aturan yang ketat. Selir, dikerjaan manapun harusnya mendapatkan tempat yang layak dengan pelayanan baik selayaknya seorang ratu didalam istana, bukan malah diperlakukan layaknya tahanan istana. Tidak adil memang, tapi itulah titah yang ratu untuk si selir.

Pemuda dengan surai coklat bernama Furihata Kouki atau kini lebih tepatnya Akashi Kouki tengah duduk dengan teh hangat juga beberapa cemilan didepannya. Makanan dan juga minuman yang berada didepannya, tidak membuatnya merasa ingin mencicipi makanan itu yang sudah pasti sangat lezat. Kouki muak dengan semua yang terjadi kepadanya. Menara kotor kini menjadi tempatnya dan penjagaan ketat kini mengawasinya, sungguh sudah layak dikatakan ia adalah seorang tahanan bukan selir.

**PRANG**

Semua makanan dan minuman diatas meja terjatuh. Beberapa pelayan istana yang berada diluar pintu ruangan Kouki pun masuk dan langsung membereskan pecahan juga makanan yang berserakan. Sudah tidak aneh bagi pelayan yang memang diutus untuk melayani si selir yang sejak kepindahannya ke dalam menara, senang sekali membuang makanan yang disajikan padanya bahkan tidak jarang pula selir itu menangis meraung-raung dan kemudia tertawa menakutkan.

"Hei kau pelayan, katakan pada paduka raja untuk menemuiku."

"B-baik, Kouki-sama."

Kouki merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur didalam ruangan, ia menyeringai karena tahu kalau permintaannya hanyalah angan-angan kosong karena tidak sekalipun seorang Akashi Seijuurou menemuinya ditempat terkutuk ini.

"Nii-san, apakah sudah waktunya ? Aku lelah sekali, sungguh." Gumam Kouki sembari memandangi kaca besar yang berada disudut ruangan miliknya.

.

.

Midorima Shintarou kini memandangi pendamping hidupnya yang tengah duduk didepan meja kerjanya dengan kepala yang direbahkan diatas meja, berkali-kali Midorima Kazunari menghela nafas panjang. Bisanya Shintarou akan mengabaikan semua tingkah yang dilakukan oleh Kazunari dan tetap terfokus pada pekerjaannya tapi kali ini Shintarou tidak bisa fokus dengan Kazunari yang terlihat gelisah didepannya.

"Minta cuti pada Tetsuya atau Akashi kalau lelah."

Tidak ada tanggapan dari Kazunari atas perkataan Shintarou. Shintarou meletakan pulpen ditangannya dan mulai mengelus surai hitam milik Kazunari.

"Ada apa, Kazu ?"

"Teruslah seperti ini Shin-chan, aku mohon."

Shintarou tidak menjawab dan terus melanjutkan elusannya pada surai Kazunari. Bagi Shintarou, sosok Kazunari adalah sosok yang selalu ceria dan bila tengah dalam kondisi gundah seperti saat ini pastilah ada suatu masalah serius yang tengah di hadapinya.

"Bagaimana dengan Kopi dan Cake, aku bisa minta pelayan untuk membawakannya kesini ?" Tawar Shintarou dan ditanggapi dengan anggukan oleh Kazunari.

Dua gelas kopi juga cheese cake tersaji didepan Shintarou dan Kazunari. Shintarou hanya perlu menunggu sampai Kazunari mau mulai bercerita karena memaksa untuk Kazunari menceritakan masalahnya adalah pilihan buruk.

"Shin-chan, kau tidak akan percaya dengan fakta yang baru aku temukan tentang selir istana itu."

"Fakta ? Apa itu sesuatu yang buruk ?"

"Sangat buruk dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa Sei-chan menjadikan dia sebagai selirnya."

"Maksudmu ?"

.

.

**T.B.C**

**Kyaaaa akhirnya bisa update walau mungkin terlalu pendek **

**Sebelumnya saya, mengucapkan banyak terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca dan mereview cerita ini dan maaf kalau saya tidak bisa membalasnya satu-persatu **

**Ah yah, sepertinya akhir ini ada salah satu akun yang eksis menjadi seorang flamers dibeberapa fanfic didalam fandom Kurobasu. Ya, semuanya memang berhak untuk berpendapat tentang apa pun tapi tetap saja walau bebas ada aturannya, ya mungkin tata krama dan saling menghargai aturan dasarnya hehehe…**

**Oke, sekian cuap-cuap dari saya. Diusahakan cepat untuk bisa update karena tugas akhir semester mulai terkikis satu demi satu hehehe…**

**Sankyu, Jaa na **


End file.
